<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Traditions by meslunettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611611">Happy Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meslunettes/pseuds/meslunettes'>meslunettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Netflix, Drabble, F/M, Felix's Birthday, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, post-game shenanigans, we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meslunettes/pseuds/meslunettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix forgot the day. Annette kindly reminded him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WROTE SOMETHING THAT IS NOT CLAUDELETH?</p>
<p>Yes, hello Felannie nation, I'm with you. This is my first contribution to this lovely couple. There might be some OOCs since I'm still trying to figure out and grasp writing out Felix and Annette. Regardless, here's my little offering for Felix's birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix grumbled under his breath, trudging quickly as he made his way to his small, private home just outside Garreg Mach monastery. Around him, people immediately steered clear of his path, the deep frown etched on the sword instructor’s face was telling enough of the fate of anyone who dared stand in his way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
The day had been abysmal, to put it lightly. Sloppy footwork and techniques from his students, endless paperwork and Seteth giving him more unsolicited counseling on better relationship building with others now that Felix is among those who represents Garreg Mach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
He just couldn't wait for the day to end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Things finally started to look up for him when he was greeted by the smell of his favorite dish as he entered his house. He walked over to his kitchen and spotted a woman with soft-tangerine locks in a simple navy blue dress standing by the stove, stirring the pot of stew in front of her. He could hear her mumbled singing. Something about cooking and explosions. The corners of Felix's lips tilted up at the sight. She still didn't notice his presence in the house so he took the liberty to creep forward until he's right behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
"I hope you didn't manage to cut yourself again cooking all of these," he said as flatly as he could. Annette gave a startled yelp, just as he expected, and quickly turned to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
"Gah, Felix!" she exclaimed, her face flustered, "why are you home already? I thought you will be at work until a little later?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
"It's been a stressful day so I'm cutting my hours short. Paperwork can wait," Felix shrugged. He turned his attention to their small dining table sitting by the window, a white table-cloth covering over the normally bare, wooden object and a vase filled with freshly picked red roses placed on its center. He noticed the utensils that were arranged on the table were the ones he and Annette rarely used. The ones she had saved for special occasions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“Are we celebrating something today?” he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Annette blinked at him, seemingly perplexed at his question. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> we are celebrating something today,” she huffed, “I wanted to get everything set up before you reach home but you’re here earlier than expected. I’m almost done with the stew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Felix raised  an eyebrow at her. "And what are we celebrating exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Annette stilled, disbelief painted on her face. "Are you really asking me that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
"Yes," Felix replied, "I don't see how today is any more special than others."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Annette sighed defeatedly. She stored the soup ladle in her hand into the simmering pot behind her before shifting her attention back to Felix once more. "Goddess, your mind truly only functions in the battlefield and nothing else," she mumbled. “Today is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Felix blinked once. Twice. Right, it was the twentieth of Pegasus Moon. Though if Felix had to be honest, he had long disassociated the date with his birthday. There was the Imperial invasion, and then the war. But perhaps, from long before then, birthdays were never something he celebrated. Not when everyone around him dreamed of a glorious, heroic death. Not when he was constantly haunted by the thoughts of Glenn. And now, his father had joined Glenn on the other side. Why bother celebrating life when death is an eventuality for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
His trail of thoughts were cut off as he felt a pair of warm hands grasping his gently. Felix turned and met Annette’s tender gaze. “I know...you’re probably not used to this...but we are in a new beginning and I think that calls for new traditions. Happy ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“I just don’t see why celebration is necessary,” he gave a light scoff, “it just happens to be the day a person was born.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“It’s the day the person I love the most was born,” Annette pressed on, one of her hands was placed on his cheek, her blue eyes meeting his, undeterred by his insistence. “And every year from now on, I’m going to remind you of how important you are to me...to our friends. I will make sure you know just how life-changing your single existence is to those around you..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Felix looked back at Annette, his wife for almost half a year now. Many people often questioned how they both ended up together, possibly two opposing individuals in every way. He was rough around the edges. She was proper, poised and gentle. He had asked her a while ago, prior to their marriage of why she had chosen him. Why out of all the people she could fall in love with, she chose to place her heart in his brutal hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
“You need to see yourself in a better light,” was her reply, “and sometimes you don’t need a list of reasons to love a person. You just do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
You just do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those words of hers Felix had securely stored within him. Annette was smart, kind and warm. She had an innate ability to understand the things that he often left unsaid. Felix loved those traits of hers but they weren’t the reason he seeked her. He wanted to be by her side because she’s Annette and nothing else. He was her willing captive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“The face you have on right now...I can’t change your mind about this can I?” Felix chuckled lightly, admitting his defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“Not a chance,” Annette grinned back at him. “We’ll start out simple for now since I know you don’t like large celebrations, just the two of us in our own little special setting.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Felix took in Annette’s appearance, the blue dress that flowed over her form, highlighting her figure perfectly and the hint of make-up she has on her that accentuated her lovely features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“You’re beautiful tonight,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against him. A faint blush bloomed across her face and Felix could feel his heart flutter.  “Since it is my birthday, you will sing to me later, right Annette?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“Of course,” she smiled, inching her face closer to his,  “I’ll sing to you for my entire lifetime, love.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
He leaned down and met her soft, welcoming lips, eager at the thought of many new beginnings and happy traditions with the sun who had brightened his previously cold and barren life. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>